Gantz: The Price of Victory
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: Sequel to Price of Freedom. Natsuki, the close friend of the previous protagonist Tomoko, finds herself in the midst of Katastrophe, and together with Nerdo and the other Gantz allies, as well as the mysterious vampires, she must do all she can to put an end to the aliens' takeover, even if it means risking her own (after)life. *Completed*
1. Prologue

Author's note: You could say I have a very busy schedule...

Let's see...Christmas...looking for a job (and surprisingly getting one)...thinking of ideas for future fanfics...the new year...

As much as I wanna write a (insert character name here) x reader ficcie, there are other fanfics that clearly demand to be written, and thus, here's what I've got.

Now, I may change up what happened during the Katastrophe arc in the actual manga, so that things can probably make more sense and be a little more plausible.

Once again, Tomoko and Natsuki belong only to me. I don't own anything or anyone from Gantz.

So with that said, enjoy!

 **The Price of Victory**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the aliens arrived in Japan, Natsuki Katagawa and Tomoko Harada, as well as their families, were able to escape and find refuge in an underground facility, in order to avoid the possibility of being captured by the aliens, and then turned into food. Before the Katastrophe occurred, the short-haired girl had not only been talking to her family and making the most of the end of days, but also meeting up with the boy from Osaka, whom she later referred to as 'Nerdo', due to his glasses and geeky nature.

They both got to know each other, and revealed to each other as to how they died and then resurrected as part of Gantz's army to take out the aliens. In fact, they had just begun to become new friends with each other when the Katastrophe finally happened.

Though Tomoko won her way to freedom, to live a seemingly ordinary life yet again, all the while allowing her newfound romance with Joichiro Nishi to fully blossom, with him showing signs of a hot-cold attitude towards her, Natsuki, on the other hand, continued to fight alongside Kei Kurono, Masaru Kato and many more. Even as the short-haired girl found herself underground with her family and friends, she was able to keep in touch with them in case they needed her help.

One night, as she hurried out to find more people to get underground (though she had to make sure she wouldn't get caught in a cage and whisked into the mother ship), a feminine shadow stood in her way. The black-haired girl took a closer look at the shadow, and just as she was about to take out her X gun, the voice belonging to the shadow spoke.

"Are you trying to kill me? Do you think that I'm an enemy, too?" it asked.

"Are you an alien? If so, I might as well take you out." Natsuki replied.

"I'm not. In fact, I'm a vampire." it replied.

The shadowed figure then approached the short-haired girl, and Natsuki's surprise, the figure happened to be Chiaki aka Kill Bill herself. The vampire smiled as she crossed her arms and asked, "So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm looking for more survivors; they needed to seek refuge somewhere." the younger girl replied.

"I see..." the long-haired woman said.

"But what about you? I know you're a vampire, but are you with us humans? Or are you against us?" Natsuki asked.

"You never know...but I'm sure we'll probably get along." Chiaki replied.

"Sarcastically speaking." the short-haired girl added.

"How funny of you to say that." the long-haired woman replied. "So...do you want to stop these aliens or what?" she asked.

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Fine...I guess."

Chiaki smiled, before a man in a suit approached both women. He was Hikawa aka Host Samurai, and as he brought his gaze towards the short-haired girl, he told her, "Fancy seeing a mere human out and alone in the middle of the night. Do you have a name?"

"My name's Natsuki. Natsuki Katagawa...do you have a name of your own?" she asked.

"I am Hikawa, and this is Chiaki, my ally...and in some circles, my lover." he replied.

"Oookay...but you do know I might get summoned by other alien hunters like Nerdo when they need me, right? Especially since I came across a couple of vampires, and I'm not sure if they'll be friendly towards you both." she said. "Though I gotta say, you're pretty decent people, even if you are vampires and all." she added.

"That's nice of you to say that." Hikawa said with a smile. "Now...let's go." he added after taking out his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for ending this prologue like this, but...don't worry, there will be action in the upcoming chapters!

And yes, those are the vampires that probably didn't get any exposure in the Katastrophe arc (if they did, I'll fix the prologue). And while Natsuki teams up with Hikawa and Chiaki, she'll hopefully catch up with Nerdo and the others soon. Besides, this is only the prologue!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Chapter 1: Vampires VS Aliens?

Author's note: Thanks for waiting!

I know the fight scenes can be short at times; I'm really not good at detailing them.

 **The Price of Victory**

 **Chapter 1: Vampires VS Aliens?  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Natsuki accompanied Hikawa and Chiaki, she kept her eye around the city streets, anticipating any aliens that dare to attack them. Since it was dark out, she also had to be wary about seeing anything in the sky, for if it was a mother ship with cages, they had to escape and hide.

"I still don't get why you're helping me out." she told them.

"Hikawa told me that the aliens are scared of capturing vampires. They were simply worried that they wouldn't taste...good." the long-haired woman replied.

"In fact, a fellow vampire was accidentally brought into the mother ship, and the liquids didn't dissolve his clothes or anything, and he ended up escaping." the male vampire added.

"That's crazy..." Natsuki said with bewildered eyes.

Eventually, they reached a street corner where they found a few surviving soldiers attempting to take out a group of aliens. From the looks of it, the aliens looked rather...odd, almost like humanoids, much like the one that Tomoko took on, the same one that tried to sexually assault her, but failed.

"Hey, you!" one soldier called out. "We need some help out here! The three of us just aren't good to enough to take out six of these punks! We don't even have enough ammo to mow 'em down!"

This caused the short-haired girl to raise an eyebrow, before immediately rushing over to them. "I'm on it!" she replied, taking out her X Gun and firing a few shots at one of the aliens.

Since she began taking out aliens, her shooting skills were sluggish and poor at best, but she had now begun to get the hang of it. She's wasn't perfect at sharpshooting, but she was clearly redeeming herself.

However, another alien attacked her, giving her a few blows to the chest and head before Hikawa showed up and stabbed him in the stomach, making the save for the girl. He also sliced at least two of the aliens in half, even decapitating one of them in the process.

Chiaki, on the other hand, snuck up on the fourth alien from behind, and slashed at him a few times before stabbing him in the groin. This gave the soldiers to take out the last of the aliens, before the humans obtained victory...at least for now.

The soldiers were about to congratulate them when they took notice of Hikawa and Chiaki, and were immensely befuddled.

"Hey, kid...are you friends with these...things?" the leader asked.

"They're vampires...and no, I'm just an acquaintance with them." Natsuki replied.

"Vampires?!" the leader asked, his jaw hanging wide in shock, before he and his equally surprised crew ran off out of pure shock.

"I get the fact that the humans don't want vampires joining them in taking out aliens." the short-haired girl told them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll warm up to us." Hikawa replied.

Natsuki shrugged, before asking, "Speaking of which, maybe I could introduce you guys to my friend Tomoko. She's been living underground with her family and mine since the Katastrophe started. What do you think?"

The man in the suit looked over at Chiaki, before his eyes went over to the human and replied, "Just the girl. If you brought her family along, they will immediately be frightened of us."

"Fair enough." she said, nodding her approval.

The trio would then travel back to the doors leading to the underground facilities / shelters when Natsuki felt something strange, stopping in her tracks to see what was the matter.

"That's funny...what's going on?" she asked.

Noticing herself imploding, this caused Hikawa and Chiaki to notice, confused as to what happened to the short-haired girl. Of course, what Natsuki didn't know was that she was summoned by Nerdo in order to meet up with him and his allies...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up next, Natsuki finds herself with her fellow Gantz fighters.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Chapter 2: Sacrifices and Revelations

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

The writing might be a little rushed, but like I said, I'm not good at detailing fight scenes.

 **The Price of Victory**

 **Chapter 2: Sacrifices and Revelations  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Natsuki regained her vision, she found herself surrounded by a group of hunters, just like her. One of them, she was slightly familiar with.

"Did someone bring me here, too?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. We also got a plan to stop those aliens, since they're intent on killing us all." Nerdo replied.

"Really? Is that so?" she said with an inquisitive look.

"That's right; which is why the Tokyo Team has chosen to team with the Osaka Team." Masaru Kato replied, nodding. "Come to think of it, how's your friend doing?" he asked.

"Tomoko's fine, I guess. I know she's been living in that underground shelter for quite some time; hopefully when the aliens are taken out for good, she'll be willing to come back to the surface. Not to mention...I think those vampires want to help us." she said.

"The vampires?!" Anzu Yamasaki asked. She had been revived thanks to Nerdo, and reunited with Kato in the process. "I thought they were neutral or something..." she said.

"Well, I came across those two, and it seemed they're interested in going along with our plan once I catch up with them again." Natsuki said.

"So, are you ready to go?" Nerdo asked.

"Yep, I am." she said, having already gotten her weapons, as well as donning her suit. "Hey, I almost forgot: did you have a name?" she asked.

"Tsuneo Nikaidou." he replied.

"Thanks for clearing that up; now let's do this!" she exclaimed, sporting a confident grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of hunters began to climb up the ranks, taking out aliens left and right until they chose to locate the aliens's city via the ship after sneaking into it. The liquids did nothing to destroy their suits and weapons, and once they reached the pools, and the water began to rise, Natsuki did the unthinkable.

With a couple of shots from her gun, she was able to blast at the current, causing the wave to stop completely, preventing any more killings of the innocent humans that were herded in like animals at a slaughterhouse, and this prompted the naked humans to attempt their escape, all the while aliens guards tried to stop them. It was there that they went through the secret passage that Tae, Kei Kurono's girlfriend, took with a few other survivors.

Finally, the hunters reached the city. Natsuki had offered to help the Osaka team protect the humans from harm, and since she had honed her craft since she first got involved as a hunter, even though started off as being sub-par, she had been doing a good job aiming and shooting down her enemies.

One of her targets included a feminine-like creature wearing nothing more than what appeared to be a swimsuit, but it didn't stop the short-haired girl from taking her down. Another target was a male alien in a business suit who swatted her away; luckily, Nerdo...no, Tsuneo was there to help her out, destroying it together in the process.

"You allright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." she replied with a small smile, allowing him to nod in agreement.

Unfortunately, the Osaka team were overwhelmed by the number of aliens that were intent on killing them all. Fortunately, the Tokyo team were able to help them with their ordeal, and the group continued to fight until all the aliens present in the area were dead.

At the same time, Natsuki didn't know that the clone of Kei Kurono was present with them all this time. "How the hell did he get cloned a second time?" she asked.

Reika Shimohira replied, "Because...I love him."

"You do?" the short-haired girl asked, bewildered.

"Yes...and I have to do whatever it takes to protect him, no matter what." the long-haired girl said, nodding.

"That's actually pretty sweet of you to say that." Natsuki said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Reika replied, smiling back.

"There's only one alien left...and I'm gonna get it!" the second Kurono suddenly exclaimed.

Apparently, both groups were leaving the building when he said that, but the long-haired girl chose to stay with him. As she briefly glanced at both of them, Natsuki wondered if fighting alongside Tsuneo would help develop their growing friendship, and if she were lucky, a future romance.

As Reika sacrificed her life, the second Kurono cried over her now dead body once the alien was killed. Before long, he'd join up with the group again, hoping to move on after her death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroto was able to use his telekinesis to take down several machines that were hunting them down, until he was greeted with hallucinations. This distraction would also lead to his demise, but the group pressed on anyway.

As they continued their mission, Tsuneo was able to ask Natsuki her name.

"My name's Natsuki Katagawa." she replied. "I think you may or may not be familiar with her, but I have a friend who once participated in the games. Her name's Tomoko Harada, and as much as she took out aliens, she was able able to get the points she needed to quit overall. She's hiding underground now, and I even discovered through her that she had developed a strong connection with Joichiro Nishi; I honestly didn't see the revelation that these two would get along coming."

"I bet she's concerned about where he could possibly be..." she said.

"I agree." he replied, nodding in agreement.

It wasn't long until they found themselves transferred to a strange room, where they were greeted by a odd, divine figure. It pointed out that humans were nothing more than the lowest of the low, and even taunted the clone Kurono by showing him visions of his old friends.

Suzuki, Sei, Reika and Kei Kishimoto...but the real kicker was that Kishimoto said this:

"When I got into that building with that sphere for the first time...I actually didn't die. I tried to kill myself, but I failed. The real me is still alive, probably hiding from the aliens somewhere."

However, the visions proved to be actual real humans, much to the figure's anger, and offered to assist the Tokyo team. Of course, Kurono chose to take out the figure, but was annihilated in the process.

Once the group were brought to the alien ship, they were greeted with a rather odd surprise: the vampires, Hikawa and Chiaki, whom Natsuki briefly encountered, were right with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How on earth did the vampires get here? Stay tuned for the next chapter (And probable finale? I know this is pretty short, but I'm trying my darndest)! And maybe I'll even through in a brief bit concerning Nishi and Tomoko, too.

Oh yeah, and I have another Gantz fic under my belt, courtesy of 4fireking: it's a collab called 'Gantz: Transcendence'.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	4. Chapter 3: Lament of Lovers

Author's note: What a pretty long wait this was...

By the way, the title of this chapter is pretty meaningful, since Tomoko and Nishi have a brief moment in the limelight.

 **The Price of Victory**

 **Chapter 3: Lament of Lovers**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I know you?" Tsuneo asked.

"Relax, these are the two vampires I caught up with before I was brought to you guys. They're Hikawa and Chiaki, and to my surprise, they seemed pretty lenient towards me." Natsuki replied. "They even said before that the aliens don't wanna exterminate the vampires, too."

"Even if they took part in the missions, they're sort of neutral, I believe." Kato said.

"That's right." Hikawa said with a smirk.

"Does that mean they want to help us or something?" Kishimoto asked.

"Probably." Natsuki replied.

"Let's skip the small talk and get things over with; I'm getting really excited about killing some more aliens." Chiaki said.

The short-haired girl shrugged, before Tsuneo nodded over to the others. With that, the entire group, including the vampires, went to find and destroy what was to be Eeva, considered to be the strongest alien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along the way, the boy with the glasses told Natsuki, "Uh, I forgot to tell you that before we met those four humans, our team was able to round up a fair amount of aliens and abused them. But I could clearly tell you felt sorry for a few of them when they said they were genuinely sorry."

"Me, too. One of the female aliens the group even told me about this alien named Eeva; she would rather see him dead than consume all of the humans on Earth." she replied, nodding in agreement. "Come to think of it, I want to change the subject on one thing and one thing only: I was really starting to get to know you before the Katastrophe arrived." she added.

"So did I. You're pretty cute and all, but I really think we should take things slow; I don't want to instantly upgrade our relationship from friendship to immediate romance." Tsuneo said.

"And speaking of which, I wonder how Tomoko is doing..." she added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kurono confronted Nishi at the tower, the latter revealed he wanted to destroy all the aliens, but the former had second thoughts. He believed that there are other aliens that never had any intent on doing horrible things to the humans, such as eating them alive.

He and Tae were even aided by a kind female alien who ended up sacrificing her life in the process, and he ended up mourning her death. Thus, this led to Nishi attempting to kill Kurono's girlfriend, but the two lovers made their escape, leaving the sociopathic boy to perish alone.

As he prepared to die, he had one thing on his mind: Tomoko. She was the same girl whose feelings he once ignored, until their unexpected reunion after the Oni alien mission. As the Nurarihyon mission occurred, the two ended up cooperating together, mainly as a means for her to grow closer to him.

It also helped that after she saved him from losing his other arm, and did all she could to defend, even if he lost a limb in battle. Once the mission was over, they finally consummated their newfound bond at a love hotel.

Even though he would never admit it to anyone else other than Tomoko, Nishi felt as if he was very much falling in love with her. He even professed his love to her via a letter after the mission involving the statues, and offered to spend another night with her at the same love hotel they went to.

Since she was no longer a hunter after leaving the game, she went underground with her family. She anxiously waited for the time the aliens would be finally defeated, but at the same time, she still thought of him.

As Nishi went through countless aliens until he reached the tower, he never stopped thinking of her, either. When they parted ways just as Katastrophe could begin, he vowed to her that he would return to her after he was through with the enemy.

Alas, it wasn't possible. He had crossed paths with Kurono and Tae, and as he failed the kill the latter, he was left to die. As such, he thought to himself.

 _I guess this is over, huh? Even if I don't have any regrets regarding those bastards, I actually have one. I could never return to Earth to reunite with Tomoko Harada. Every time I think of her, I get flustered, but I shrug it off. But, even as I wait for my last breath...I still love her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on Earth, Tomoko sighed as she laid back on one of the numerous beds in the resting quarters. As she looked up at the ceiling, she began to recall her memories with Nishi.

Even when he promised her he would return to Earth after the Katastrophe, it seemed he wasn't coming back. She frowned, and felt her eyes water a bit as she gazed at the painting she made of him back at school post-Oni aliens mission.

However, her frown turned into a smile as she believed he would sacrifice his life not only for his allies (even if he hardly got along with them), but for her. She closed her eyes as she found herself in deep thought.

 _When this war is over, I'll try and do what I can to move on if he doesn't return. I still have my friends, after all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Natsuki and the others finally reached Eeva, he looked down on them with a glare. "So you're the son-of-a-bitch that wants to kill us all." Sei told him.

The alien replied, albeit in a rather odd language, 'You've finally arrived; it seemed you are intent on annihilating us aliens.'

Of course, when Hikawa and Chiaki showed up, his eyes slightly widened. 'Vampires...'

"It looks like you're too scared of eating vampires, though." the vampire in the business suit said with a smirk.

'I am NOT scared of you and your kind; even if we cannot consume you, we will destroy you anyway.' Eeva replied.

"I guess this is the last battle, after all." Suzuki said.

As all the hunters, as well as the vampires, brought out their weapons, they knew this was the point of no return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this is it...

Will our heroes triumph over Eeva? Or will they die trying?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle with Eeva

Author's note: Another long wait, and to think...I'm in the middle of working tirelessly on my AO3 account.

BTW, I'm kind of not good at detailing fight scenes, but I tried my darnedest.

 **The Price of Victory**

 **Chapter 4: The Battle with Eeva  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More members of the Katastrophe Team, such as Ryuuji Maeshima, Kaiji Yoshikawa, Toshio Yazawa and Hyouma Takeda, and even the real Kei Kurono, were able to find Natsuki and the others.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. "Actually, the clone is dead. That Kei over there is the real thing." Kishimoto replied.

'So you've accepted my challenge, have you?' Eeva asked Kurono.

"Yeah, that's me. And I've got backup from the others, too." he replied. "Including you two." he added as he looked over at Hikawa and Chiaki.

Eeva growled, before he and Kurono engaged in combat. It started as a one-on-one match, with people on Earth cheering the human on, but when he was on the brink of defeat, with the alien ready to stomp him, it was Sei that slammed one of her fists into the creature's leg.

She didn't care if she, Reika, Suzuki and Kishimoto weren't in their suits, but they were armed with their weapons, nonetheless. She even tagged along with Maeshima, who also attacked Eeva, but the alien sliced at his right shoulder, killing him in the process.

Sei used her bare feet and fists to kick and punch the alien, but Eeva eventually saw right through her and one of his tonfa-esque blades cut through her. As she heroically gave up her life, it was Hikawa's turn to do his thing.

His katana in hand, he had no problem slashing at Eeva, while Natsuki and Kishimoto brought out their guns to shoot at the alien. The creature growled as the bullets and blades from everyone elseE overwhelmed him, and even Chiaki took her chance to cut some of his hair off, but also his right small finger.

"Not bad." Hikawa said with a smirk.

"These are what we'll remember this battle by." she replied, grinning as she handed him the two small items. He placed them into a breast pocket on his suit.

She suddenly felt a slash on her back, prompting her to collapse into his arms. As quickly as she can, the female vampire captured Hikawa's lips in a frantic, but surprisingly passionate kiss, before he held onto her.

It was a sign that Eeva was now enraged from all the damage done to him, and even wailed on Tsuneo and Yazawa, nearly killing them. Natsuki grimaced as she went over to the two hunters, and asked, "Are you guys okay?!"

"Natsuki...I...I think so..." the boy replied.

"I hope so..." she said, embracing him before approaching Yazawa, who said, "The two of you are actually kind of cute together; it would be a real shame if he dies."

"I know..." she replied with a nod.

She then looked over at Eeva, who was now dealing with Hyouma. The hunter from Kanagawa had resisted some of his attacks, until he was knocked aside.

The alien brought his focus over to Kurono, ready to strike. However, Kato intercepted, but was attacked the same way as Hyouma. Natsuki, with a glint of determination in her eyes, offered to help Kurono.

The short-haired girl used her X Gun to shoot at Eeva's torso, before he grabbed hold of her, and was about to eat her alive. That was when Kurono caught his eye, as the boy was about to strike at him.

He dropped the girl, causing her to hit the ground, and prompting her to return to Tsuneo. The alien wasn't quick enough to respond to the incoming attack from the boy, and Kurono's own body struck his head, much like a bullet from a gun.

Eeva fell to the ground, his brains spilling out from his head. As the alien laid dead in front of everyone, Natsuki asked, "Now how do we get back to Earth?"

"I have an idea." Hikawa replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will add the epilogue soon, and even if this fanfic is kind of short, I'm grateful to have posted it.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	6. Epilogue

Author's note: Thanks for waiting! And now, the epilogue.

 **The Price of Victory**

 **Epilogue  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kurono and Hikawa controlling the mothership, they inspected the controls, and as they piloted it, the mothership made its way back down to Earth. Landing on a tuft of earth, everyone immediately got out...except Hikawa and Chiaki.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Natsuki asked.

"We have to wait until dark, then we will leave this ship." Hikawa replied.

"But will that girl be okay?" she asked again.

"Hopefully...I'll just need to wait and see." he told her.

The girl nodded, before she and the other humans would depart, ready to be greeted by everyone that anticipated their return from the long, excruciating battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed, they were all welcomed with open arms, and Tae and Ayumu (Kato's little brother) embraced Kurono and Kato, respectively. Even the hunters that backed out, such as the newfound lovers Kaze and McClane, who brought Takeshi with them, were present.

Then, Natsuki noticed a brunette running out of the crowd and rushing towards her. She smiled as she noticed Tomoko, and the two girls hugged and cried as they shared an emotional reunion.

Though they were gladdened to know Earth was now safe again (though there would be a lot of rebuilding to do around the world), Tomoko's smile turned into a frown. "What happened to Joichiro?" she asked.

The short-haired girl frowned as well, before replying, "I've a feeling he didn't come back with us."

Tomoko sighed, closing her eyes before she felt Natsuki give her a pat on the shoulder. "But one thing's for certain; we will move on from nearly every tragedy that has happened." she said with a reassuring smile.

Her friend opened her eyes, and smiled back. "We will..." she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're saying that people that were killed were given second chances at life, albeit as alien hunters until the Katastrophe was over?"

"Yeah, and this man named Gantz had been living in that big black ball for quite a long time."

"Seriously?"

"That, and now that the Katastrophe is finished, if any hunter dies in the future, he or she will die permanently."

"Say...you think those two vampires will ever come back to see either one of us, Tsuneo?"

"Maybe...though I'm not too sure if the female vampire survived that slash on the back from this Eeva fellow."

Natsuki nodded at Tsuneo's answer as she took another bite of her sundae. Before meeting up with Tsuneo at the cafe, she had caught up with Tomoko, who was in the middle of accepting Nishi's death.

She reassured the long-haired girl that there were plenty of fish in the sea when it came to love, which her friend agreed on. Now enjoying lunch with Tsuneo, the short-haired discovered that it was the perfect time to spit it out.

"Hey, Tsuneo...do you wanna go out later on, tonight?" she asked.

This caused his jaw to nearly drop, and as a bright blush appeared on his face, he nervously nodded. "Uh, s-sure. Where do you want to go, exactly?" he replied with a chuckle.

 _Hmmm...the park? The movies? The beach? The possibilities are endless!_ She thought to herself. _I guess things can only get better..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though it was pretty short, I know it was definitely worth it. Special thanks to anyone who has viewed and / or even reviewed!

On the other hand, I might consider writing a follow-up fic with Nerdo and Natsuki...

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
